Littlecloud
Littlecloud is an undersizedPage 66 of Secrets of the Clans, light brown tabby tom with light blue eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Littlecloud was a kit forced into an early apprenticeship by the cruel leader of ShadowClan, Brokenstar. At Firepaw and Graypaw's first Gathering, he speaks with the two ThunderClan cats, and Lionheart, and they tell him about the three great Clans of ancient times– LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan. When Lionheart asks him how old he is, his mood changes, and he claims he is six moons. When Lionheart points out his small size, he says his mother was also small. As ShadowClan gathers to leave, Firepaw notices that Littlepaw is not uncommonly small when compared to the other apprentices. Rising Storm :In Rising Storm, he and his friend Whitethroat flee ShadowClan because they had a disease caught from eating rats that came from the Carrionplace. Cinderpelt secretly heals their sickness against Bluestar's orders, and she finds the right combination of herbs and berries that will cure them. Whitethroat later dies crossing the Thunderpath, yet Littlecloud survives and becomes ShadowClan's medicine cat apprentice, inspired by how Cinderpelt saved him. He has great respect for and a good relationship with Cinderpelt, always waiting for her at Fourtrees on the medicine cats' regular visits to the Moonstone. A Dangerous Path :He becomes ShadowClan's medicine cat apprentice. He greets Cinderpelt respectfully, confirming that they share a strong friendship. ''The Darkest Hour :He does not formally appear, but he most likely helps heal the cats that were injured in the battle against BloodClan. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest : In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :He travels to the Moonstone with the other medicine cats. Cinderpelt tells Leafpaw that "he usually waits for me." Leafpaw is shown to know how Cinderpelt saved his life. Moonrise :When Cinderpelt reminds Blackstar of the terrible sickness of Carrionplace, Littlecloud remembers when half the Clan got sick, and many died. He tells how he himself got sick, and how Cinderpelt helped him. Blackstar silences him angrily. :Later, he meets with the other medicine cats at the half-moon. Before the journey, he rests in a hollow in the grass at Fourtrees, and talks to Cinderpelt. He also walks beside her on the way there, showing their bond as friends. Starlight :He is worried about how the medicine cats will communicate with StarClan since the Moonstone is so far away. When he mentions that he is hungry and wouldn't mind a frog, the other medicine cats regard this strangely. He defends himself saying they don't taste that bad. Twilight :Littlecloud is seen at a Gathering, padding over to join the other medicine cats at the roots of the Great Oak. Later, at the half-moon, he joins Cinderpelt and Leafpool to journey to the Moonpool. He greets them cordially, but when Cinderpelt asks if his Clan was doing well, he seems distracted as he answers. :After the medicine cats' dream, Littlecloud suggests they should discuss them, because they were much more confusing than usual. He shudders as he explains about a voice foretelling death and danger in the dream. As they are leaving, he again suggests they should discuss the dream next time they meet, if they have more information. :At a later Gathering, he tells the other medicine cats he's been having the same dream, over and over, and that it always foretells danger. He asks the others if they had had a clearer sign, and also says it couldn't have been ShadowClan's trouble with the kittypets, since it was quickly dealt with. Sunset :When Leafpool tells him that Cinderpelt is dead, he grieves for her. He misses his friend because she was his inspiration to become a medicine cat. When ShadowClan thinks ThunderClan is weak because they lost their medicine cat, Brambleclaw blames Leafpool for telling Littlecloud about Cinderpelt's death. Later it is revealed that Littlecloud did not tell ShadowClan, but Hawkfrost did. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :When Jaypaw first meets him, he is very nice despite Jaypaw's bad temper. He mentions that he is low on comfrey, and when Leafpool offers to give him some, Jaypaw thinks that's traitorous to ThunderClan. :He joins Leafpool and Barkface when they go to RiverClan to ask Mothwing for catmint. Dark River :Littlecloud appears at the Moonpool with the other medicine cats. He says to Barkface that he's tried soothing the ShadowClan apprentices' itching with comfrey, but it didn't work. Jaypaw looks into his thoughts and sees that the medicine cat really blames the apprentices for the itchiness because they didn't clean their pelts well enough. Outcast :Littlecloud isn't seen much, but travels to the Moonpool with the other medicine cats at the half moon. ''Eclipse :Littlecloud travels to the Moonpool with the other medicine cats, and is asked by Leafpool if he had an idea for an apprentice yet. He said he had someone in mind, but not particularly saying who. During his dream he talks to Runningnose, his mentor and the former ShadowClan medicine cat. He tells him that Blackstar has been 'losing faith', and asks Russetfur to do everything for him. Then at the end he explodes and says that he thinks that Blackstar is losing faith about coming to the lake and faith in StarClan. Long Shadows :It was revealed that Flamepaw was the cat that he wanted as an apprentice. He is still faithful to StarClan, but Blackstar forbids him to share tongues with them while Sol is in control. He was brought, along with Blackstar, to the spot where Hollyleaf, Jaypaw, Lionblaze, Flamepaw, Dawnpaw, and Tigerpaw had planned the fake sign from StarClan, and he was grateful that the display caused his leader to believe in StarClan again. Sunrise :Now that Blackstar allowed ShadowClan to believe in StarClan, Littlecloud was able to take on Flamepaw as his apprentice. He presents Flamepaw to StarClan at the Moonpool. Later, when Jayfeather is asking about a herb, Littlecloud says that it might be parsley, an herb taken to stop a queen's flow of milk when their kits die. He also notes proudly that Flamepaw already knows a number of herbs, which prompted Jayfeather to ask his question about the mysterious herb. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :At the gathering, Littlecloud says that since the cats that went on the great journey were chosen by StarClan, they should wait for a sign to choose the cats. Fading Echoes : In the Field Guide Series ''Cats of the Clans :Rock explains that Littlecloud was Runningnose's apprentice. He was inspired to follow this path by the ThunderClan medicine cat, Cinderpelt. She rescued him during ShadowClan's Great Sickness, when disease from the rats at the Carrionplace sliced through the warriors sharper than a badger's claw. Cinderpelt was punished for raiding ThunderClan's store of herbs to cure two ShadowClan apprentices, but ThunderClan has been rewarded by the presence of a fair and peaceful medicine cat in their rival Clan, who will never forget the debt he owes. Taken from Littlecloud's page in Cats of the Clans Secrets of the Clans :Littlecloud is compassionate and devoted to his calling as a medicine cat. He is close friends with ThunderClan's medicine cat, Cinderpelt, ever since she saved his life. While he was a warrior he sought help from ThunderClan during time of terrible disease in ShadowClan. He returned with a remedy that saved his clan.Page 66 Secrets of the Clans Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :He, along with Jayfeather, Barkface and Mothwing, measures the length of the lines on either side of the stick. Character Pixels File:Littlecloud.apprentice2.png|Warrior Apprentice File:Littlecloud(MCA).png|Medicine Cat Apprentice File:Littlecloud.medcat.png|Medicine Cat References Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Sunrise characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Warriors Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters